


What Do You Want

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Fenris comes to visit Varric and finds Isabela instead. They talk, they come to an understanding, Isabela makes an offer.
Relationships: Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: Birthday Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	What Do You Want

The Hanged Man was strangely quiet without Varric, who was off with Hawke doing… something. She hadn’t asked. Neither had Fenris, apparently, as he trudged in and glared at the space by the fire where the dwarf usually held court. He was already making for the bar when he spotted her and altered course just enough to push the drunk next to her out of his way and take his seat. “Isabela.”

“Hello gorgeous.” She looked him up and down and ignored the drunk haranguing them both. “What breeze has blown you in here?”

He grunted and signalled to Corff for a drink, any drink. “I was looking for Varric. He isn’t here.”

“No. And yet you are.” She paused with her own bottle at her lips. “Nowhere better to be?”

“Is there somewhere you’d rather I be?”

She paused and considered her options. On the one hand was something like ‘I’m sure I could find us some trouble to get into’, whereas on the other was ‘naked in my bed’. She cocked an eyebrow and said, “Grab a bottle and come back to my room. We can drink there, away from this awful singing.”

“Just drink?”

“If you like,” she told him with a shrug like she didn’t care, even though she found she did. “Or I have a pack of cards. But if you’re asking, sex is definitely an option.”

He smirked. “I was asking, and that is… good to know.” Corff finally sauntered over to them and Fenris fixed his attention on Isabela. “Two bottles of whatever she’s drinking. Red wine?”

“Allegedly.” The bottles were set on the counter in front of them with a thump, and Fenris set a couple of coins down next to them carefully before picking up the bottles. Isabela drained the last of her current bottle and set it down on the bar with a thump, then led the way up through the tavern to her room. They passed Varric’s door, which was closed tight, and for a moment she considered the idea of picking his lock and sprawling by the fire in there instead, but that could wait for another day.

Her own room was similar, except that instead of absurd stone-carved furniture she had warm wood and as many soft throws as she’d been able to gather. Their path took them past the table first, and she dropped into her usual chair and slung her feet up to rest on the table, crossed at the ankle. It didn’t escape her notice that Fenris’s eyes travelled very quickly from her feet up her boots and then lingered on the bare skin for much longer. “See something you like?” she asked when he finally dragged his eyes away and handed her the bottle.

He chuckled low in his throat and leaned on the table next to her legs. “Will I get a dagger in my back if I say yes, or no?”

“Neither. I don’t need attention from anyone who doesn’t want to give it. But if you do… well, that’s another matter.” She sighed and used a dagger to take the cork out of her bottle. “I wasn’t joking, there are cards in here.”

Fenris drank in silence, then set the bottle aside. “I don’t want to play cards.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Does it have to be my choice?” He looked away at last and gazed into the fire. “I have not… been with a woman, or anyone for that matter, for a long time. I am unaccustomed…”

“And I’m not going to tell you want to do,” she told him firmly. “Unless that’s what you want me to do.” His jaw tightened and she inclined her head. “I didn’t think so. It can be enlightening, putting yourself so completely in someone else’s hands. The trust is heady.”

His eyes flickered back to her, firelight reflected in gold and fear mingling with naked want. “I cannot imagine someone trusting me so completely.” He swallowed and licked his lips, and spoke before she could. “But I trust you.”

Three words that took her breath away. She’d heard them far less than three other words, and had never expected to hear them from Fenris. His eyes remained fixed on her, a challenge in the tilt of his jaw and the set of his shoulder. She took another swig of her drink and set it aside. “Alright then,” she told him, grateful and surprised when both her voice and the hand she extended to him were steady. “Come here, then. And I won’t let you down.”


End file.
